biju pirates
by brother of kane
Summary: first story: naruto is transported to the one piece world after being killed and becoming one of the most powerful pirate and pirate crew ever
1. Chapter 1

**First** **story go me**

**I am open for suggestions and helpful advice**

**I don't own naruto and one piece but do own ocs that are in the future**

Chp 1. The beginning of a legend

Area: Valley of end:

"Rasengan!" screamed a blond boy in a kill me orange jumpsuit surround in a red aurora.

"Chidori!" screamed a demonic winged boy.

The valley was lighted by a bright flash when the 2 titans collided.

Area: Unknown:

"Uhg where am I last thing I remember is that my rasengan clashed with sasuke's

chidori." said the blond boy.

A white haired lady in a white dress appeared and said "you died the chidori over powered your rasengan and pierced your heart. So now you are in my domain heaven."

"Who are you?" the blond boy asked.

"Naruto I am your great grandmother on your father's side but I am also known as Kami." Kami said "I have proposal for you naruto."

"What is it baa-Chan?" naruto asked

"I can send you to another world where you can equal the balance between good and evil but you have to be a pirate." Kami said

"What I have to be evil" naruto yelled.

"No no most pirates in this world are good" kami said calming naruto down."plus the government is more corrupted then this worlds." She dead panned

"baa-chan" naruto said

"Yes naruto" kami said

"I have a few requirements first" naruto said

"What are they naruto" kami asked

"First I want all knowledge of that world and ship building" naruto said

"Ok" kami said

"I want to appear on an island that is loaded with the biggest and hardest trees growing on the island" naruto said

"Done" kami said

" I also want tons of chakra metal in the shape of all the metal pieces on the ship including the icebreaker front and jet and engine like the aircrafts from ice country tools and other things I need." Naruto said

"Done" kami said

"and last but least when I am done building my ship I want all the current jinchuuriki and all the outcasts and those who are hated and mistreated for something out of their control from this world to be part of my crew." Naruto exclaimed

"I believe I can do that with time" kami said

"Thank you baa-chan." Naruto said hugging her

"Now when you get to yhe island start working okay bye naruto" kami said

"Bye baa-chan" naruto said as he disappears he vanishes in a flash of white light.

Area: an island in the middle of nowhere:

Naruto awoke in the soft white sand of the beach having to cover his eyes for his eyes to adjust to the light.

" ugg my head well it's not the time to matter about that it is time to get to work" naruto said as he puts his hands in a cross shape and then yelled "multi shadow clone jutsu!"

In a giant puff of smoke over 3000 narutos appeared.

Naruto shouted "okay clones you know what to do!"

"Hai" the clones yelled and they ran off to get the work done.

**And end of chp1 **

**Comment how I did there will be a large time skip next chapter **

**I would like some ocs but ran out of ideas comment me or pm ideas **

**They can be people from the elemental nations (if so tell me if they have any blood lines) merman/maids, giants, demons, devil fruit eaters or people with strange powers/pets even ghosts, sea kings, and animals that are intelligent. **


	2. author note

**Author note**

**Hey people of fanfiction its me you favorite writer sorry I have not updated yet but my mind is set on completing a school project but will try to write a soon as possible**

**On further news I need more characters the rules are**

**I will not do characters that died before the 1****st**** battle of sasuke and naruto at the valley of end.**

**They can be people from the elemental nations (if so tell me if they have any blood lines) merman/maids, giants, demons, devil fruit eaters or people with strange powers/pets even ghosts, sea kings, and animals that are intelligent.**

**They cannot have godlike powers**

**Summoning contracts will not work but I do have an idea for this later**

**Orochimaru's experiments can be add as long as they are not blood thirst like juugo.**

**If character has an special sword/weapon please tell me.**

**Also to people who think naruto does not know about chakra metal at this point of time he already freed snow/spring County when the rebels explained about the chakra armor.**

Ill update as soon as I can bye


	3. SOPA is back

**this is something you need to hear**

**A message from dracohalo117 and Leaf Ranger...SOPA is back, that is right people, the bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet and beyond is BACK, and not only is it back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices, SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon, that is right, a FELON, do you understand me? YOU will be treated like the highest form of criminal for uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, for singing a song on karaoke, hell, you could be arrested and treated as a felon for posting a screenshot...**

**Now, why am I telling you this? Because this is only just the beginning, how long until Fanfiction is being attacked, how long until a fanfiction writer is being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character fro Sekirei or Seikon no Qwaser, Highschool DxD, Trinity Blood, Witchblade, how long until THAT crap is happening? I assure you that if this passes, it will not be long, oh no, it will not be long at all, because once this passes, then ANYTHING goes, Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses, just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. We CANNOT let this happen!**

**Don't believe us? Look at the links below, remove the spaces, see for yourself, and please, PLEASE spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms, because this isn't just going to affect americans, oh no, it will affect EVERYBODY across the globe!**

**: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html**

**: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /**

**: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml**

**and the video which caused us to find out about this horrible thing...remove the spaces, and spread the word...**

**: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4**

**Take care and spread the word, or we will lose out freedoms to express ourselves on the Internet! Repost it on your stories, forums, blogs, anywhere! JUST MAKE IT KNOW! WE HAVE TO STOP THIS!**


End file.
